


Podfic: Tealight

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <i>Tealight</i>, by bobross.</p><p>Fic summary: He is naked most of the time. The veils he's permitted in public are so sheer he burns even in reflected sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Tealight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tealight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397766) by [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/pseuds/bobross). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tealight)

**Author's Note:**

> A tenderly, quietly told hurt/comfort story, set in an Omegaverse/slave!AU. Bobross conveys Sherlock’s and John’s emotions with a preciseness and deftness of language that is essential in such a short fic as this. The strength of this piece lies in its small details, in its ability to illustrate great pain and great care through a single word or phrase. The final images and final lines haunted me for days after I first read them.


End file.
